


No Words Needed

by GsSecretPornStash



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal, Blindfolds, Bondage, D/s, F/M, I am a sinner, Kinky, Punishment, Sex Toys, Silence, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6255520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GsSecretPornStash/pseuds/GsSecretPornStash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard's bedroom is dark. This is all you can tell from underneath the blindfold, silky and opaque over your eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Words Needed

Gerard's bedroom is dark. This is all you can tell from underneath the blindfold, silky and opaque over your eyes. Your wrists are handcuffed above your head, wrapped around a post on the headboard, and you are wearing a black lacy lingerie set that Gerard picked out for you.

You are alone. Gerard had not touched you nor had you heard any noise from him for what felt like hours. Despite this--because of this, perhaps--your skin was crawling, too hot, exposed and ready and itching to be touched.

Finally, you hear the sound of the door opening and clicking shut behind Gerard, and muffled footsteps make their way towards you where you're splayed out on the bed. There are some other sounds that you can't identify, and then pressure on the bed as Gerard joins you. You part your lips, expecting him to kiss you with his characteristic dark passion, but instead you gasp when you feel his calloused hands pulling your tits from out of the negligee. Then, his mouth is on them, sucking and biting at your nipples, wet and warm and overstimulating.

You do your best to hold back a moan, knowing he would likely punish you for making too much noise, but a few choked out sounds still emerge. Gerard pauses his mouth and hands on your breasts until you control yourself, and then he continues, seemingly spending an endless amount of time there, teasing.

In that moment you realize tonight is for him--he loves your tits, and that is why he's spending an agonizing amount of time on them, for his own pleasure and to watch you squirm helplessly beneath him. You realize that tonight you're going to take whatever he wants to give you whether you like it or not.

You have to bite your lip to stop yourself from moaning at that thought, and shift your hips slightly underneath him. Finally--FINALLY--Gerard stops with your breasts, and a faint prickling sensation passes over them as his saliva cools from the air.

Suddenly, you feel his fingers rubbing you through your panties. You're already soaking through the material, but Gerard hasn't commented. His silence so far has been worrying, but you know it's another part of his plot to drive you to your breaking point tonight.

He kisses and mouths at your neck and chest while he teases you, never venturing underneath your panties. You're sure he's leaving colorful marks all over your skin, and you must look so fucking wanton like this, laid out and completely submissive to Gerard, letting him use you for his pleasure only. You wonder if perhaps he has a camera filming the two of you, and you gush under his fingers at the thought.

You feel a rush of cool air as he stops touching you and lifts off of you. You hear footsteps, and then a long silence that suggests that he has left the room.

"Fuck," you whisper, and then freeze when you hear more rustling. Fear overtakes you when you realize that, no, Gerard never left the room at all, and, yes, he definitely heard you curse. You know what the punishment for cursing is. You both know.

Gerard says nothing, confirming your previous suspicion that he was being silent on purpose, but you hear more noises. You're shaking, unable to stop, each second the punishment is prolonged making you more and more scared.

You feel a cool touch of leather dragging on your burning skin, around your jaw, down your neck, between your breasts, down your belly, down, down further until he's dragging it between your folds and you can barely contain a shaking sob. The whip leaves your body and you don't have time to process the sound of it whisking through the air before it comes down painfully hot on your thigh. You jump, writhing and whining, and he whips you again on your other thigh, then once on your stomach, and across your breasts.

He slaps you across the face with the back of his hand and your head snaps to the side, pulling on the restraints and causing the whole bed to lurch. He lifts off of you and you hear more indistinct noises, and then you hear a noise you definitely recognize: a soft vibration.

Gerard pulls your panties down and all the way off of you. He traces one finger across your wet pussy, his fingernail dragging deliciously across your clit before he pushes his finger inside you once and then pulling back out. You hear him sucking his finger into his mouth, tasting you, and you shudder.

Then, he pushes the vibrator into you, slowly, until it's as deep as it can go. Your legs are splayed wide, and you fleetingly hope that the camera--if there is one--has a good shot of this.

Gerard's fingers stroke around you, on the sensitive skin where you're stretched open to accommodate the big silicone vibrator. Then his fingers stray lower, and you realize what is about to happen a split second before he pushes two fingers into your asshole at once. You moan breathlessly, half from pain and half from the crazy amount of pleasure you are experiencing. He fucks you briefly with his fingers before pulling out and shoving his cock inside you.

He fucks you slowly, clearly savoring the drag of your tight asshole squeezing around him, and your legs splay open helplessly. The whole bed is rocking with his motions, and the handcuffs are starting to dig into your wrists painfully.

In the absence of his voice, your brain supplies the list of names and remarks that Gerard would usually spew at you. Slut. Whore. Naughty bitch. Filthy cunt. Mine. Mine. Mine.

This must have been Gerard's plan all along. He knows you too well. He knows he didn't need to say a word for you to be reduced to this, reduced to nothing but his, his, his.

Gerard takes ahold of the vibrator and fucks you with it, matching his thrusts, and the sensation is too much. You feel so full, so open to him, so positively fucking HIS, that the second he leans down to press his lips to yours for the first time that night, you fucking loose it, cumming all over the vibrator and even spilling onto Gerard's hand where he's holding it.

He follows you over the edge soon after, and you clench your ass as best you can in your wasted state to make it as good for him as possible. He collapses into you, breathing heavily for several seconds before he turns the vibrator off and pulls everything out of you. You feel suddenly empty, but the feeling of him kissing you again more than makes up for it.

He undoes the handcuffs and the blindfold turning the both of you over so that you're curled up on his chest, and he holds you silently, lovingly, for  as long as you need it until you're ready to open your eyes. He's looking warmly at you when you do, and you lean up to kiss him once more, languid and soft, while he strokes your hair.

You stop when you hear a beep, and look around and realize you were totally right about the possibility of a video camera, sitting there on a tripod. How fun it will be to watch that later, you think. Maybe Gerard would even invite Frank over to watch it with you two if you asked.

You file that thought away for later and turn back to Gerard. You don't need words to express your love and devotion to each other--you never do. The looks and kisses you give each other are more than enough, as Gerard cleans you up and takes care of you, before the both of you fall into a deep sleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you think and/or if you have any requests! I'll write pretty much anything!


End file.
